Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice
by endless-twisted-lullabies
Summary: Peter doesn't exactly like his new little sister, but when one of his 'friends' goes a little too far, he finally understands what it means to be a family. Superfamily, very light superhusbands/Stony, slash, general fluffy-ness and good feelings.


Alright, so... I'm back. Not sure if any of you guys are really incredibly interested in me. I used to have a bunch of stories up on this account, under the name of , but I took them off and re-vamped. I felt I need it.

Man, it's good to be back.

Disclaimer: I don't the Avengers, Jarvis, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, or Peter Parker. Just Emily, Connor, and Jeremy.

* * *

From the day Tony carried two-year-old Emily into their lives, Peter knew he wouldn't like her. Though excited at first, as he was five years older, he soon thought of his new little sister as more of a pest than anything else. She bothered him to play dolls with her, never seemed to stop talking, and absolutely _loved_ to annoy him.

Besides, even if she _didn't _do all of that… She stole Steve and Tony from him. They only seemed to care about Emily now that she was around, and it hurt poor little Peter.

Did they adopt her because he wasn't enough for them? Because they didn't love him anymore? Because he had done something wrong? Been too quiet? Not gotten good enough grades? Spilled the milk at dinner?

And every time he saw Tony pick her up or Steve tuck her in at night, he got a little more angry, a little more jealous, until he was ready to burst. In his eyes, that was how it went for a long time, Emily annoying him and getting all the attention while he was left in the dust, fury growing. It wasn't fair! They had been _his _daddies first, not hers! She wasn't allowed to steal them from him, but she had, and he absolutely hated her for it.

Until his eighth birthday, about nine months after she first arrived, when he had two friends over for the night. Jeremy and Connor, about the only friends the shy, soft spoken boy had. Pete was incredibly excited, partly because he was having friends over, partly because it was his birthday, and partly because, for once, Steve and Tony focused on _him._

They ate pepperoni pizza, chocolate cake, and Rocky Road ice cream, opened presents, and then raced outside to play while the sun was still up. Emily toddled out after awhile to draw on the sidewalk with chalk and, knowing better than to leave four kids under the age of ten alone outside, the Superhusbands soon followed.

Everything was going pretty awesomely until Connor, who had been over a couple times before and honestly found Emily equally as annoying as Peter, stopped to rest near where the girl was busily scribbling with chunk of pink chalk. He sneered, as much as a second grader _can _sneer, and stomped over the second he noticed she was there, "What a baby! Only little kids play with chalk!" He began furiously rubbing his light-up Sketchers into her drawings, effectively smearing and ruining most of them.

"Stop!" Emily squealed unhappily, bottom lip wobbling as she grew more and more upset.

"Dork!" Connor yelled back, taking advantage of the fact that both Steve and Tony had gone back inside for a minute, "Doofus! Crybaby! Cootieface! Spaz!"

By then, Peter and Jeremy had both frozen in their spots and watched, horrified, as Connor continued to pick on Emily. Rage bubbled up inside the birthday boy, but not because Emily was irritating him or something. No, this was because Connor, who was supposed to be his best friend, was hurting _his _little sister. Making her cry. No one got to do that but him!

"Hey, retard!" Peter suddenly cut him off, voice very near a growl as he stormed over to Connor and roughly spun him around, "Leave Emily alone. Right now."

Connor glared at him, obviously not approving as he whined, "But _why, _Pete? You don't like her, either!"

"Shut up! She's my little sister, Connor, and I love her. If you're gonna be mean to her, I'm gonna call your mom and you can go." Peter let go of him and bounded off, retrieving the video game he'd received as a present from the younger boy. When he returned, he shoved it into Connor's chest, "You can have your dumb game back, too. I don't want it. Come on, Emily, let's go inside." He reached down and helped her up, grasping her hand tightly before leading his sister back into the house. Jeremy followed, glaring at Connor as he went.

The next ten minutes were spent in the kitchen where the three of them, Jeremy and the two siblings, shared Emily's favorite snack, Oreo's and milk. Tony, who, along with Steve, had watched the whole thing unfold from inside, asked Jarvis to call Connor's mom and she gladly drove over to pick him up, scolding him loud enough that they could hear it from inside the house.

His Papa and Daddy had praised him after Jeremy left the next day, conversation quickly moving into more serious territory. They had a long talk about how adopting Emily hadn't been a way to punish or replace Peter and both his fathers took the time to reassure him that they still loved him, more than ever.

From that day on, the boy found that he really didn't mind Emily anymore. Sure, she still got a little annoying from time to time, but he loved her. They were a family and families were supposed to stick together. No matter what.

* * *

Hope you liked! R&R?


End file.
